


Превращение    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Сумерки. Сага», «Майер Стефани «Сумерки»»

by Psychonavt



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychonavt/pseuds/Psychonavt
Summary: Поступки Эдварда определяла любовь. Джеймсом руководила жажда. Викторией - месть. Что движет мной? Не знаю. Кто сказал, что у монстра обязательно должны быть мотивы?





	Превращение    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Сумерки. Сага», «Майер Стефани «Сумерки»»

Я хотел бы сказать, что почувствовал что-то еще в первую встречу с ней. Что-то особенное. Что-то удивительное. Услышал тяжелую поступь рока, предназначения, вечной любви, чего-то там еще грандиозного и впечатляющего. Но, научившись лгать окружающим, я потерял способность лгать самому себе. Ничего я тогда не почувствовал. Она была обыкновенной девчонкой. Одна из сотен, тысяч, миллионов девчонок, каждый день просыпающихся в своих теплых постелях, зевающих по дороге в школу, выбирающих, что надеть на вечерний поход в кино. Дурочек, считающих, что они что-то значат. Мотыльков, забывших о смерти… Из-за нее я и сам превратился в глупого мотылька.

После пары скандалов, которые поставили под угрозу саму возможность нашего мирного существования на давно обжитом и привычном месте, всепоглощающая страсть Эдварда к человеку стала печальной данностью. Мы все вынуждены были как-то с этим мириться, хотя в случае Роуз смирение выражалось несколько необычным способом. Не знаю, как выносил ее Эммет, я и пяти минут возле нее не мог провести, не испытывая желания выключить ее, как закипевший чайник. Тогда все немного утомляло, а теперь это мои самые любимые воспоминания. Последние дни перед тем, как я утратил право приближаться к дому Калленов даже мысленно. Она шевельнулась. Просыпается. Боль и страх. И тебе доброго утра.

***  
Те дни были яркими и наполненными событиями. Нет, мне было жаль и Карлайла, и Эсме, и Эдварда. И Элис. Элис, которая доверяла мне. Которая любила меня. Рядом с ней я хотел провести каждый миг своей бесконечной жизни. Почему она ничего не увидела? Карлайл и Эдвард сумели бы предотвратить то, что случилось. Они не позволили бы этому произойти. Но Элис не увидела. Или промолчала о своих предчувствиях? Нет, она не поступила бы так с нами. Со мной. Беготня наперегонки с Джеймсом и Викторией была утомительной и опасной, но я дышал полной грудью, если можно так выразиться.

Ты можешь дезертировать с войны, сдаться, подписав позорный мирный договор, или выиграть — от этого ничего не изменится. Ты можешь уйти с войны, но война не уйдет из тебя. Звучит глупо, знаю. В общем, я почувствовал себя в родной стихии, так что даже слегка мучила совесть: моим близким угрожала опасность, а я радовался происходящему. Что ж, зато теперь я расплачиваюсь за это сполна: стоит мне вспомнить физиономию Джеймса, как во мне вскипает такая ярость, что я едва могу взять себя в руки. Я не должен ее пугать больше, чем она уже напугана. Не смотри на меня так, не надо. Я тебя не пожалею.

***  
Я поворачиваю ключ в замке зажигания и с удовлетворением отмечаю про себя, что звук работы двигателя чист и ритмичен. Мне нравится раскладывать на тончайшие нити звуки, следить за тем, как они разбиваются на атомы, образуя поток разрозненных, но гармонически сочетающихся частиц. Так же, как капли воды, подрагивающие на бледной коже. Белая, как… Не знаю, как. У нее сотни оттенков и еле уловимых теней других цветов. Не дрожи так, я тебя не трону. Я просто хочу смотреть. Дай мне еще минуту. А теперь поспеши, нам пора. Нет, не эта. Эту мы оставим здесь. Иди за мной. Я не скажу тебе, куда мы поедем, ты же знаешь. Я не дам им себя убить. Не позволю. Это было бы унизительно для меня самого и жестоко по отношению к ним. Они все эти годы искренне считали меня… Кем?

Мне следовало бы винить тебя, но я не могу. И себя я винить тоже не стану. Так сложились обстоятельства. Я бы оправдал все проделками судьбы, но я в нее не верю. Я ждал. Надеялся, что это пройдет. Только бы никто не узнал, не поймал меня на лжи. А потом мне надоело притворяться. Я привык управлять эмоциями, но мне тяжело было постоянно контролировать свои мысли. Теперь я даже нахожу мрачноватое развлечение в том, что увлеченно предаюсь фантазиям. Ничего другого мне не остается. Я не хочу причинять боль. Пока не хочу.

***

Кофе. Я сказал, кофе. Как ты любишь, сладкий с молочной пенкой. Пей, а то будет, как в прошлый раз. Проще не дать тебе поспать ночью, чем потом просчитывать возможные неожиданности днем. Мне не хотелось бы снова пользоваться аптечным ассортиментом, я уже однажды перестарался. Впрочем, признай сама, что это была глупая затея. Куда тебе бежать? За окном рассыпался миллионами огней город. Он летит на огромной скорости, разломанной на миллиарды траекторий и векторов. Я вижу каждое движение и слышу каждый шаг. Посмотри на эти огни. А теперь идем, мы и так задержались.

Я терпел свою пытку три месяца, пока мне не стало ясно, что день ее рождения стал днем моей очередной смерти. Так не могло продолжаться. Самообман не помог, попытки взять себя в руки ни к чему не вели. Мне стоило немалого труда запрещать себе срываться на Элис и удерживаться от того, чтобы переломать Эдварду кости, когда я видел вас вместе. Не говоря уже о твоем любимом Джейке. Я бы убил его, не раздумывая, но мне не хотелось привлекать к семье Калленов лишнее внимание. Это бы помешало воплощению моего продуманного в мельчайших деталях плана. Я обдумывал его, охотясь бок о бок с Элис, играя в бейсбол с Карлайлом и Эмметом, смотря модные шоу с Розали. Я отдалился только от Эсме.

***

Ночные бдения не лучшим образом сказываются на ее внешности. На настроении тоже. Почему она меня так боится? Разве я когда-нибудь причинял ей боль? Впрочем, скоро это изменится, и она будет смотреть на меня с еще большим страхом и ненавистью, если это возможно. Если можно сильнее бояться и сильнее ненавидеть. Если когда-нибудь откроет глаза. Она оказалась такой доверчивой. Это сильно упростило мне задачу. Правда, в последний момент все же встревожилась, но и тогда у нее не возникло сомнений во мне. Она боялась, что опасность грозит Эдварду и умоляла рассказать ей, что я скрываю. Как трогательно.

Она испуганно вглядывается в непроглядный мрак за окном. Мне нравится на нее смотреть. Мне нравятся ее темные глаза. Нравится, как она прищуривается, когда редкие встречные машины ослепляют ее дальним светом. Ей явно холодно, но она молчит. Она теперь почти все время молчит. Мне этого не хватало в первые дни, и я даже обрадовался, когда она сорвала голос. Повернись и возьми мою куртку на заднем сидении. Завтра я куплю тебе теплую одежду. Какой у тебя любимый цвет?

***

Я не могу заставить себя охотиться. Я знаю, что должен, чувствую, как жажда обжигает мне горло, вижу, как она вздрагивает, видя в моих глазах свое отражение. Я должен, но я не могу. Впрочем, это к лучшему. Вечно прятаться мне не удастся, и безумная гонка скоро закончится. Я почти уверен, что не смогу вовремя остановиться. Мне жаль. Правда.

Здесь постоянно льет дождь. Годами. Без остановки. Осторожнее, половицы прогнили. Тебе не нравится? Мне тоже. Я люблю солнце. Думаешь, меня спрашивали, хочу я этого или нет? Не стану советовать тебе смириться и увидеть в ситуации что-нибудь хорошее. Я понимаю твои чувства, но лучше помолчи. Мне опасно вслушиваться в твое дыхание. Почему все это? Мне нечего тебе сказать. Ложись спать. Когда ты уснешь, я позволю себе лечь рядом. Пока я только смотрю. Наблюдаю за тем, как у меня внутри разгорается жажда.

***

Эти дни были такими долгими и тягучими. Они облепили нас, словно паутина. Надо было послушать меня и положить тот осколок, Белла. Я ведь тебя предупреждал. Прости, я не хотел, чтобы было так больно. Это заживет, не тревожься. Ты думала, у Эдварда получилось бы лучше? Впрочем, ему ты бы не стала сопротивляться, ты ведь сама умоляла его об этом. Я остановился в последнюю секунду. Долю секунды. Как? Не знаю. Зачем? Тоже не знаю. Она такая тихая.

Я прилагаю все возможные усилия, чтобы вслушаться в ее сердце, но слишком взволнован, чтобы различить его удары. И мне страшно. Впервые за все это время мне по-настоящему стало страшно. Я не в первый раз это делаю и прежде всегда мог с уверенностью сказать, получилось или нет. Но теперь мне остается только проклятое ожидание. Завтра на рассвете все окончательно станет ясно. Я увижу, что сотворил, и приму любой из двух вариантов, потому что изменить уже ничего не смогу. Я улыбаюсь своему отражению в разбитом зеркале.


End file.
